In semiconductor technologies, chips can be bonded to a semiconductor wafer, referred to as chip-to-wafer (or chip-on wafer) bonding, to achieve three dimensional packing with high packing density, short wiring, and improved reliability and quality. The chip-to-wafer bonding technology has various applications such as imaging sensors, memory devices, and micro-electro-mechanical systems.